


cute cat girl confesses to you asmr, but your boyfriend is acting it out

by roseilles



Category: Séance (AU) | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AS ALWAYS THE READER IS GN, Catboy Nagata Yuuta, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, NO ACTUAL SECKS THO!, NSFWish, i added one of my bnha ocs :), i just want........... domestic life, nothing explicit goin on but shit is a lil steamy, nsfw language, they talk abt fucking, theyre adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseilles/pseuds/roseilles
Summary: nagata yuuta takes it upon himself to be the ideal man for youTW FOR SEXUAL LANGUAGE AND CONTENT!! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING
Relationships: Reader/Nagata Yuuta, Reader/Original Character, Reader/Original Male Character, reader/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	cute cat girl confesses to you asmr, but your boyfriend is acting it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiboux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiboux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Séance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540027) by Anonymous. 



You gulped, hands clenching the sides of the cushion of the couch you were on. Nagata hovers over you, a few strands of hair falling out of place. His eyes half-lidded darted around, drinking in the sight of your flushed face. The cat-ear headband wearing man leans down, his lips almost touching your right ear, and whispers. 

“Does this please you?  _ Master? _ ”

\---

Even before meeting and getting together with your boyfriend, you had found it hard to sleep. It was one of the things you both had in common and bonded over in the course of your relationship. A few weeks ago, a friend from work sent you a link for an ASMR video. 

11:22pm

chinatsu☆☆:  [ https://metube.com/watch/cutecatgirlconfessestouasmr ](https://metube.com/watch/cutecatgirlconfessestouasmr)

reader-tan: LOL wtf is this?

chinatsu☆☆: ok like asmr is supposed 2 help u sleep rite??? it should help

chinatsu☆☆: if not like at least an ego boost from fake confession! lmfao

reader-tan: but bro.. um.. the title.. it is sus.

reader-tan: i got a whole man already

reader-tan: what can this cat girl give me that my heir bf cannot??

  
  


chinatsu☆☆: ok yeah but it actually is sooooo calming. give it a shot!! it might help :) frfr

reader-tan: nah im good

chinatsu☆☆: JUST GIVE IT A SHOT PLSSSSSS

chinatsu☆☆: im begging u it’s gonna change ur lifeeee

  
  


reader-tan: -_-;; sure just one tho

chinatsu☆☆: eeeeee!! tell me how it goes <3

  
  


Lying down on your bed, you plugged in your headphones to your cellular device, you pressed play on the thumbnail of a cutesy looking purple-haired nekomimi, who was striking a particularly coy pose. Perhaps it was good that your boyfriend wasn’t home just yet. Nagata was still at work, clocking overtime for no particular reason except that he wouldn’t be sleeping much at home with you and maybe he’d just do extra so that the company would maybe, just maybe, give him extra vacation days. 

A soft, spine-tingling voice played on the video, tickling your ears. After the initial shiver, you felt lulled to the soft voice telling you, “I.. I think I love you..” For once you felt ready to sleep, eyes slowly closing. Your mind was awake and in slight disbelief that this weird ass roleplay asmr your friend Chinatsu Sato sent you was working. 

“Nya~ D-Don’t do that so suddenly!” was the last thing you heard before you were released into a sweet, deep slumber. 

\---

Nagata Yuuta unlocks the door to his shared apartment, sighing. He didn’t keep track of the time, and now he’s back home at 12:57 am. At least his sweetheart would be awake with him, sleepless nights were always better with someone like them by his side. Nagata slides off his shoes and loosens his tie as he locks the door. 

“Yo dipshit!”, Nagata calls out. 

Silence replied to him instead of the usual: “Shut the fuck up, Yuuta, I heard you coming through the door!” followed by a pitter-patter of footsteps. Nagata tossed his briefcase onto the floor, just a little concerned. Shuffling to their bedroom, he opened the door to see his significant other lying on the bed. No way… 

You were sleeping, looking softer, and more peaceful than he had ever seen you.  _ Not gonna lie- seeing this is kinda hot, _ mindlessly thought Nagata, as he moved the hair that fell in front of your face behind your ear, which had your earphones still in. Sighing, he removed them, “Honey, you can be so cute sometimes.” The man’s eyes bulged as he covered his mouth immediately because the great and stoic Nagata did not mean to let that slip. It was a good thing you were asleep. 

Nagata takes the phone from your hands and sets it on the bedside dresser. As he does so, your phone’s screen lights up for a brief moment. Being the nosey motherfucker he is, he looks at it and does a double-take. 

\---

1:07am 

**DA BROS N BAKAGOU**

  
  


Nagata: Guys what in the fresh hell is “cute cat girl confesses to you asmr” and why the fuck is my baby listening to it

Nagata: I KNOW YALL AWAKE. 

Mina🎀✌️: OOP- 😳

Mina🎀✌️: I heard that asmr is like. Idk supposed to be good for sleep yk.

Bakugou Katsuki: And the gc name is still the same??? 🙄

Bakugou Katsuki: Maybe ur bitch is just tired of u not blowing they back out

Mina🎀✌️: 🤭 NOW U AINT HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT….. 🗿

S3R0 H4NT4: O_O;; You rly did NOT!??!!?

⛰eiji: Bakugou wtf dude???😥 Nagata bro im so sorry

Bakugo Katsuki: Man yall kno he hasn’t been! 

Nagata: .. You know what.. 

Mina🎀✌️: nagata-

Nagata: .. You know what?

S3R0 H4NT4: Nagata,, 

Nagata: You know what?!

⛰eiji: Nagata 😓

Nagata: Bakugou u are so wrong for saying that. but i can’t help but feel like it holds some truth... but also fuck you, like i know the 23 yr old virgin is not talking to me like this. this is why you nearly blew ur dick off with those nitroglycerin hands.

Bakugou Katsuki: Yo not the wack ass workaholic tryna tell me how to live my gd life?? 😒

Mina🎀✌️: ok but fr 🤔 when was the last time yall had sex

Nagata: … 

S3R0 H4NT4: Well u kno .. maybe .. u gotta .. perhaps. 

S3R0 H4NT4: Like. Man, some1 say smth. -_- 

Nagata: Last week actually. I was just recalling.

⛰eiji: It’s ok bro. You dont need 2 lie 😥

Bakugo Katsuki: LMAO even shitty hair thinks you’re lyingg 

Nagata: Am i really not fulfilling what they need?

  
  


⛰eiji: I think you should talk it out w/ them! 😊

Mina🎀✌️: mayb the catgirl/boy thing is like.. a new kink!!! 

Mina🎀✌️: why else would they b listening to it? 

Mina🎀✌️: u’ve already got a lead 😌

S3R0 H4NT4: OOH, maybe u culd do a surprise thing, like take the day off

S3R0 H4NT4: N when theyre @ wrk u can prepare the aptmt

S3R0 H4NT4: B a catboy n like pounce on them for a good time 

S3R0 H4NT4: Or w/e 

S3R0 H4NT4: Maybe u can follow tha script from tht asmr!! 

⛰eiji: I still think he should talk it out w/ them.😓 Communication is key, rite?

Bakugou Katsuki: Anyways. Im pretty sure ur not fulfilling their needs :)

Nagata: Well. 

Nagata: Yeah sure. Ill do a catboy surprise for them

Nagata: Thats gotta count for something

Bakugou Katsuki: Yeah, yeah, get the fuck to sleep 

Bakugou Katsuki: And STOP taking melatonin pills! ffs shit’ll wreck your brain

Mina🎀✌️: awwww 🥺🥺 look everyone! he’s caring! 🥰

Bakugou Katsuki: Stfu and gn asshats! 

Mina🎀✌️: yeah, we should really get to sleep. esp u, office man!

Mina🎀✌️: go make ur darlin happy! gl nagata!!

Mina🎀✌️: sleep tight everyoneeeee💕💕

S3R0 H4NT4: Peace! Hope we were able 2 help out, even just a lil 

S3R0 H4NT4: Gudnite! 

Nagata: Thanks Sero. Goodnight

⛰eiji: You can call me if you need anything! I prefer calls anyways. 

⛰eiji: Seriously! 

⛰eiji: Rest well bro 😴

Nagata: You as well

\---

You woke up peacefully to the vibrating alarm of your phone, as you sit up and stretched, basking in the glow of nearly 7 hours of sleep. Goddamn, was that a good sleep. Looking next to you, you see your perpetually tired boyfriend, lying in the sheets. 

“Good morning dipshit,” Nagata greets you, pulling you onto him. 

“Good morning to you too, Yuuta,” You say, kissing his cheek. “Sorry I wasn’t awake to greet you last night, I fell asleep listening to uh.. An audio made for sleep..” You carefully retracted the words ASMR, not wanting to explain what it was. 

Yuuta puts his arms around your waist, not letting on he knew what you were saying, or letting you go, for that matter. “Oh? You’ll have to show me sometime. It was unfair how well you were sleeping, I pay the rent for this goddamn place.” 

“Yes, and I pay for utilities and groceries. Now let me get the fuck to work, Yuu-kyun!”, you jab at your boyfriend, playfully teasing him. 

He lets go of you, and turns his face quickly to the curtained window, hair covering his visage, but not his blushing ears. “You know how I feel when you call me that..”, Nagata grumbles, clearly flustered. 

Giggling, you get out of bed to go and get ready for work, going to the bathroom. Laying in bed, Nagata grabbed his phone off the nightstand on his side of the bed. Of course the corporate would let him take the day off, he worked overtime at least half the month for this month alone. Now all he had to do was get a cat-ear headband with same day shipping and check if the condoms had expired yet. 

And that was how you ended up in this situation, after coming home at 5pm. The sight of your sarcastic Yuuta dressed up in his sharpest suit, and in cat ears, his gloved hands clasped was enough to send you reeling. Things literally were a blur as you were too befuddled to explain yourself or demand for an explanation, as you were definitely enjoying yourself.

Now, clutching onto your lover’s lapels, you couldn’t help but whimper at the careful ministrations Nagata was delivering to your neck, delicately nibbling on the skin exposed by your unbuttoned collar of your dress shirt. 

Checking in with a very blushy and breathless you, Yuuta asked, “Hey, you good?” 

Given this moment to speak, you rambled, “You know, I’m okay with not having sex for a few weeks, but this really is going great and I hope you know that I know you know I know that you looked at what I was listening to and it’s not a kink thing, but I’m definitely not complaining, and-” 

“Wait you’re okay with it?”, interjected Nagata. 

“Uh, yeah. I was just listening to the video because my friend said it would help me sleep. And it did.” 

“But do you still wanna fuck Catboy Nagata Yuuta? I took a lot of effort into matching this whole fit.” 

“Hell yes,” you said as you crashed your lips into his, feverishly kissing as your hands reached up to pull Yuuta closer to you. 

Needless to say, you would have to thank Chinatsu Sato for such a fun night. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AYO SÉANCEEEEEE!! SHOUTOUT TO PRINCE MY FELLOW NAGATA LUVR N HIBOUX WHO MADE THE MAN HIMSELFFFFFF


End file.
